


a zutara fic

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, cmon guys it's 2021 we should know better than this, this is based on a reylo fic and while this ship isn't as bad as reylo tbh it still is quite bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short katara/zuko fic :)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 7





	a zutara fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



katara picks up zuko and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> zuko is gay and this ship fucking sux


End file.
